A Snow Angel
by smile1
Summary: R/J!!!(with a little R/D and L/L) *DONE* A sweet Christmas story. Rory, Lane and Dean go over to the children's ward to spread the Christmas spirit. Jess isn't really into Christmas, or is he ? PLZ REVIEW! ENJOY! :-)
1. Santa and his elves

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Rory quickly closed the door behind her to keep the cold winter air from coming into the diner. She shivered. God it was cold. She scanned the place looking for her mom. Lorelai was sitting at the counter, talking to Luke and drinking coffee. Nice, warm coffee. Rory shivered again,which wasn't such a big surprise since she was only wearing a red dress underneath her coat. She took of her coat while she made her way to the counter. She felt uncomfortable wearing only a dress (with white fur at the neck), matching boots and a Santa Claus hat.  
  
Jess saw a figure making her way to the counter. He looked up and was surprised to see that it was Rory wearing a red dress. She was crazy. It was freezing outside and she was wearing a dress. She did look cute though,especially with the hat and all. He whistled at her.  
  
J: ''All I want for Christmas is you.''  
  
Rory's cheeks turned red and she gave him an annoyed look before she sat down next to her mom.  
  
Luke: ''I assume you want coffee ?''  
  
R: ''Yes, warm coffee please.''  
  
Luke nodded and started to make coffee.  
  
L: ''Good choice, going with the warm coffee.''  
  
J: ''The shade of red on your cheeks matches your dress.''  
  
Jess made sure that only Rory heard that and observed her for a minute before he started to wipe the counter again.  
  
Rory looked at her hands. She could feel herself getting even redder.  
  
L: ''Tell me again, why you're wearing a dress when it's freezing outside ?''  
  
R: ''Because I'm an elf.''  
  
J: ''I need more than that.''  
  
R: ''I'm going over to the hospital with Dean and Lane to hand out presents at the children's ward.''  
  
L: ''Honey, I know you wanna do something nice for those kids, but it's cold outside.''  
  
R: ''I noticed.''  
  
Luke handed Rory a cup of coffee.  
  
R: ''Thanks Luke.''  
  
Luke: ''I think it's really nice what you, Dean and Lane are going to do for those kids.''  
  
L: ''Why Lukey, I didn't know you cared.''  
  
Luke: ''Every child should be able to celebrate Christmas.''  
  
R: ''At least he has a heart, unlike someone I know.''  
  
L: ''Watch it missy, or it's no more coffee for you.''  
  
R: ''You wouldn't.''  
  
L: ''O believe me....I would.''  
  
Lane: ''Hey everyone, it's cold.''  
  
Rory turned around to look at her best friend who just entered the diner.  
  
J: ''It's winter, if you haven't noticed yet.''  
  
Lane: ''Shut up funny boy and get me some coffee.''  
  
Jess sighed, but he did give her coffee. It was his job after all and he kind of liked Lane. She also wanted to be a rebel, even though her mom wouldn't let her. And she was Rory's friend of course.  
  
R: ''Well at least you got to wear pants, I'm stuck wearing a dress.''  
  
Lane: ''Looks great by the way. My mom wouldn't let me leave the house wearing a dress.''  
  
R: ''Thanks.........I still think pants are way better.''  
  
Lane: ''So why didn't you wear pants ?''  
  
R: ''Didn't have any red ones.''  
  
Lane: ''Why didn't you buy any ?''  
  
R: ''Red.''  
  
Lane: ''Right, devils color.''  
  
R: ''Exactly.''  
  
Rory smiled. When she and Lane were little they made up a story about the devil and how if you wear something red he would find you and take you with him to hell. They'd outgrown that of course, but it was still fun now and then.  
  
Luke: ''But you two are wearing a red dress and a pair of red pants.''  
  
R: ''Totally different. See my dress has white fur at the neck, so it doesn't count.''  
  
Lane: ''And I like to wear 'the devils color', because my mom hates it.''  
  
Luke: ''I will never get it, you two know that right ?''  
  
Rory and Lane both laughed.  
  
L: ''It's a chick thing Lukey.''  
  
Luke: ''Thank god Jess is a guy.''  
  
J: ''Yeah, I just had the operation done.''  
  
L: ''So Lukey, when are you going to decorate ?''  
  
Luke: ''Decorate ? What ? My diner ?''  
  
L: ''Yeah you know, Christmas lights,a dancing Santa and mistletoe of course.''  
  
R: ''It isn't Christmas without the mistletoe.''  
  
Luke: ''Isn't that the green thing you hang above the door or something ?''  
  
L: ''Or something ?! Luke you have a lot to learn.''  
  
Luke: ''Let me guess you're gonna teach me ?''  
  
L: ''Where do you keep your decorations ?''  
  
Luke: ''To be honest, I don't have any.''  
  
L: ''That's it. We're going to my house to pick up decorations and we're going to decorate your apartment and diner.''  
  
Luke: ''Do we have to ?''  
  
L: ''Yes, it's Christmas. Now come on.''  
  
Lorelai put on her coat and gave Rory a kiss on her head.  
  
L: ''You two have fun now okay. And don't drive all the doctors crazy.''  
  
R: ''Bye mom, bye Luke.''  
  
Lane: ''Yeah good luck.''  
  
Lorelai grabbed Luke by his arm and almost dragged him out of the diner.  
  
Lane: ''Poor Luke.''  
  
R: ''He's coming back as a changed man.''  
  
Lane: ''If he survives that is.''  
  
R: ''Right. Where's Dean ?''  
  
Lane: ''He better get here soon if we wanna make it on time.''  
  
J: ''Maybe he's stuck in traffic with his sleigh. I hear it's pretty busy at the North pole this time of year.''  
  
R: ''Ha ha very funny.''  
  
J: ''What, don't think it's funny ?''  
  
Lane: ''Too bad funny boy. You know while I was walking here this guy asked me if he could wrap me up and put me under his tree.''  
  
R: ''O was it that creepy guy at the corner ?''  
  
Lane: ''Yeah, he's weird.''  
  
R: ''I know, he said he wanted to give me to his son for Christmas.''  
  
J: ''I wouldn't mind getting you two for Christmas.''  
  
Lane: ''Are you flirting ?''  
  
J: ''Remind me to scratch you of my Christmas list.''  
  
R: ''Okay guys.........Christmas the season of giving remember ?''  
  
Lane: ''Sorry. So what are you going to do for Christmas ?''  
  
R: ''Nothing interesting. Dinner with my grandparents and spend the next day unwrapping gifts with my mom. How about you ?''  
  
Lane: ''One word church.''  
  
J: ''Sounds fun, hey can I come ?''  
  
Lane: ''Tell me, how are you going to spend Christmas ? I doubt you're going to church.''  
  
Rory looked at Jess. She was kind of curious how he was going to spend Christmas.  
  
Jess saw Rory looking at him. Her eyes were filled with curiosity. Well she was going to be disappointed with his answer.  
  
J: ''Don't know, don't care.''  
  
R: ''But it's Christmas, how can you not care ?''  
  
J: ''I just don't.''  
  
R: ''But........''  
  
Lane: ''Forget it Rory. He's too cool for Christmas. Hey is that Dean ?''  
  
She got up and headed towards the door.  
  
R: ''I thought you could care less about being cool ?''  
  
J: ''I could care less about being cool, that's not it.''  
  
R: ''Then what is ?''  
  
J: ''Rory you go spend Christmas and don't worry about me okay.''  
  
R: ''Don't you like Christmas ?''  
  
Jess smirked. Why did she care ?  
  
J: ''Sure I do...............hey look it's Santa Claus.''  
  
Rory turned around and smiled when she saw Dean coming in to the diner dressed as Santa Claus.  
  
D: ''Ho ho ho Merry Christmas ! Your sleigh is waiting outside elves, filled with gifts for all the good little children.''  
  
Rory got up and hugged Dean.  
  
Jess could feel his muscles tense. What did she see in him ?  
  
D: ''You look great as an elf.''  
  
R: ''Thank you. You're not so bad yourself Santa.''  
  
J: ''Yeah, I like the hat, really brings me in the spirit.''  
  
Rory gave him a warning look.  
  
Jess couldn't help it. It was so easy to annoy that guy.  
  
D: ''At least I'm doing something useful.''  
  
J: ''I'm doing something useful too. I'm annoying you and bringing joy to the world.''  
  
Lane: ''Play nice children.''  
  
D: ''Tell him that.''  
  
Lane: ''Let's go, before we're late.''  
  
Dean looked at Rory.  
  
D: ''Are you coming ?''  
  
R: ''You go ahead. I just need to get my coat.''  
  
Dean hesitated a moment before following Lane outside.  
  
Rory walked back to the counter to put on her coat.  
  
R: ''Why do you always do that Jess ?''  
  
J: ''What ?''  
  
R: ''Annoying Dean like that, you know he gets mad when you do that.''  
  
J: ''Yeah I know. Did you see the look on his face ?''  
  
R: ''Jess....''  
  
J: ''O come one Rory, you have to admit that it was funny.''  
  
Rory smiled.  
  
R: ''A little.''  
  
She headed to the door, but turned around when she was just about to leave. Jess wondered what she was doing....why was she stopping ?  
  
R: ''Merry Christmas Jess.''  
  
J: ''Ho ho ho.''  
  
Jess stared into Rory's eyes for a minute and then she left. Jess shivered, suddenly he was freezing. 


	2. Ho ho ho Merry Christmas!

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
When Rory, Dean and Lane entered the children's ward all the children were waiting for them. Jumping up and down with excited looks on their faces wearing their pj's. Rory looked around and felt sorry for the children. They should be at home, spending Christmas with their family. But when she saw all the kids smile and laugh the feeling disappeared. She smiled when a little girl ran up to her and asked her if she was one of Santa's elves.  
  
R: ''Yes I am. What's your name ?''  
  
C: ''My name is Cindy,what's yours ?''  
  
R: ''My name is Rory. Why are you in the hospital ?''  
  
C: ''I broke my arm.''  
  
Cindy pointed at her broken arm.  
  
R: ''What happened ?''  
  
C: ''I fell of the swing.''  
  
R: ''Does it hurt ?''  
  
C: ''No.''  
  
R: ''Can I tell you a secret Cindy ?''  
  
Cindy gave her a little smile and nodded.  
  
R: ''I broke my arm a while back too.''  
  
C: ''Really, how did it happen ?''  
  
R: ''I got in an accident with the sleigh. See elves are not allowed to drive Santa's sleigh, but I did it anyway and got in an accident.''  
  
C: ''Was Santa mad ?''  
  
R: ''Well of course....without the sleigh we couldn't get to this hospital.''  
  
C: ''But you made it.''  
  
R: ''Yes we did, don't tell anyone my secret okay.''  
  
C: ''I won't.''  
  
R: ''Now I'm sure Santa has a gift for you somewhere in his bag, why don't you go and see.''  
  
C: ''Okay, bye Rory.''  
  
Rory smiled as she watched Cindy ran up to Dean. Dean gave her a present and she thanked him. When Rory was done handing out gifts Cindy walked up to her again. This time she had a brown bear in her arms.  
  
R: ''Wow, did Santa give you that ?''  
  
C: ''Yeah, just what I wanted. You wanna know what I called her ?''  
  
R: ''Sure, tell me.''  
  
C: ''Teddy.''  
  
R: ''Great name.''  
  
C: ''I have to go now. I have to go to bed.''  
  
R: ''Bye.''  
  
Rory looked up. She felt someone staring at her. She looked around and smiled when she saw Jess standing against the wall with his hands in his pockets, smiling at her.  
  
Jess couldn't help but smile. Rory looked so happy handing out presents to little children. He wasn't big on the whole giving thing. His mom never did anything on Christmas,he never got any gifts. He saw Dean looking his way. way. Jess gave Rory one last look and turned around to leave.  
  
Dean put a fake smile on his face while he said goodbye to the kids. What was Jess doing here ? But he knew the answer when he saw Rory smiling at Jess and Jess doing the same. He had to have a little talk with Rory, to see if her heart was still true to him.  
  
Lane: ''What was he doing here ?''  
  
R: ''Don't know.''  
  
Lane: ''Don't give me that.''  
  
R: ''Give you what ?''  
  
Lane: ''You like him, don't you ?''  
  
R: ''No I don't. I have Dean.''  
  
Lane: ''Whatever you say.''  
  
R: ''Okay maybe I like him a little.''  
  
Lane: ''I knew it, did you tell Dean yet ?''  
  
R: ''Are you kidding, he hates Jess.''  
  
Lane: ''Who doesn't.''  
  
Rory stepped outside and was disappointed to see that it wasn't snowing yet. It wasn't Christmas without snow.  
  
D: ''Rory, can we talk for a minute ?''  
  
Rory turned around to look at Dean. He had a serious look on his face.  
  
R: ''Now ? Here ? Can't it wait ?''  
  
D: ''It's really important.''  
  
R: ''Sure.''  
  
She watched Dean carefully. Something was wrong with him.  
  
D: ''I saw Jess........in the hospital.........and I saw you looking at him.''  
  
He saw........??? Of course he saw, it wasn't like Jess to hide from Dean.  
  
R: ''I was surprised to see him, I thought he didn't care about the whole Christmas thing.''  
  
D: ''It was more than that.''  
  
R: ''No...........''  
  
D: ''Rory..........I saw the look in your eyes. You used to look at me that way.''  
  
R: ''I still do.''  
  
D: ''No you don't. I pretended not to see all the signs, but I can't anymore.''  
  
R: ''What signs ?''  
  
Rory knew what he was talking about, but she wanted to hear it from him.  
  
D: ''The secret smiles you give him, when you think I'm not looking, the way you look at him........do I need to go on ?''  
  
Rory didn't say a thing. Dean noticed all that ?!  
  
D: ''So I'm going to ask you a question and I would really like it if you gave me an honest answer...............Do you have feelings for Jess ? If you say no I'll forget about everything I saw, but if you say yes.......................''  
  
Rory took a step back to look into Dean's blue eyes. They were begging her to say no. And deep inside something was telling her to say no too. It would be foolish to throw her relationship with Dean away. But she couldn't hide her feelings anymore. She knew what she had to say and Dean probably knew the answer too. She wasn't even sure if Jess liked her, but it wasn't fair to Dean to keep him around just because she wasn't sure. She took a deep breath and kept staring into his eyes.  
  
R: ''Yes, I do have feelings for Jess.''  
  
Dean looked away and moved away from Rory.  
  
R: ''I'm sorry Dean, I didn't mean to.''  
  
D: ''..........I know........................I guess there's only one thing left to do then...............''  
  
Rory nodded, she knew what was going to happen now.  
  
D: ''Rory............it's over between us.''  
  
She knew he was going to break up with her and she expected it, but when Dean said those words it still hurt.  
  
R: ''I guess it is..............I'm so sorry.''  
  
D: ''You don't have to feel bad anymore...........Come one I'll take you and Lane home.''  
  
R: ''No you two go, I'll walk.''  
  
D: ''Rory it's a long way to walk.''  
  
R: ''I know, just go please.''  
  
D: ''Okay....................Merry Christmas.''  
  
Rory watched Dean get in the car and drive away leaving her all alone in front of the hospital. Well at least she didn't have to lie to Dean anymore and she couldn't hurt him anymore. She wrapped her arms around herself and started to walk. After a while the tears came. 


	3. The miracle of Chirstmas

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Rory couldn't stop crying. She never thought that it would hurt this much. Dean was her first boyfriend and love. She hoped that they could still be friends and that Dean wouldn't find a new girlfriend right a way. She heard a noise behind her and turned around to look. It was just a car. She actually was hoping that it would be Dean. She had to get her mind of of Dean so she focussed on her feet. Suddenly a car stopped next to her. She kept on walking.  
  
J: ''Rory !''  
  
Rory turned around and was surprised to see Jess standing next to the car.  
  
R: ''Hey Jess.''  
  
She was glad that it was dark, so that he couldn't see that she was crying.  
  
Jess was shocked to see Rory walking on the side of the road. Something had to be wrong. He took a step towards her and that's when he saw it....she had tears in her eyes. Rory quickly looked down and wiped her tears away.  
  
J: ''Nice time for a walk isn't it ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah, I like the scenery.''  
  
J: ''You want a ride back to Stars Hollow ?''  
  
Rory nodded and got in the car. A minute later they were back on the road again. Jess didn't say anything, but just kept his eyes on the road in front of him.  
  
Rory was glad that Jess found her. This was way better than walking, warmer too.  
  
R: ''I saw you at the hospital.''  
  
Jess smiled. Of cours she saw him at the hospital, everyone saw him.  
  
R: ''Why were you there ?''  
  
J: ''I wanted to see for myself what all the fuss was about.''  
  
Yeah and he wanted to see Rory.  
  
J: ''You looked happy at the hospital.''  
  
R: ''Who couldn't be happy ? I mean all those kids smiling....they way their faces light up when they get a present. That's what Christmas is all about. And don't tell me that you don't care..........cause deep in your heart you do.''  
  
J: ''Maybe, but I don't get all excited the way you and your mom do.''  
  
R: ''Christmas is our favorite holiday. What's your favorite holiday ?''  
  
J: ''Valentine's Day.''  
  
R: ''Figures........''  
  
J: ''What's that supposed to mean ?''  
  
R: ''Nothing.''  
  
J: ''I bet you like Valentine's Day too.''  
  
R: ''Yeah, well I don't.''  
  
Jess held his breath for a moment. Did he say something wrong ? She sounded mad.  
  
R: ''Sorry Jess.............It's just.................................forget it.''  
  
J: ''I already forgot it.''  
  
Their was a silence between them.  
  
R: ''Me and Dean broke up.''  
  
J: ''...........I'm sorry.''  
  
R: ''No, you're not.''  
  
Okay so Rory knew he was lying.  
  
R: ''Thanks anyway, it's for the best............I guess.''  
  
J: ''Who broke up with who ?''  
  
R: ''Dean broke up with me.''  
  
J: ''Why ?''  
  
R: ''............................He thought I had feelings for someone else.''  
  
J: ''So do you ?''  
  
Rory met his eyes. They were a beautiful shade of brown.  
  
R: ''Yes.''  
  
Jess smirked. So Rory Gilmore wasn't as perfect as everyone thought. 


	4. Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Jess parked the car in front of Luke's.  
  
R: ''It's snowing !''  
  
J: ''Gee.........really ?''  
  
Jess couldn't believe Rory. Not long ago she was sitting in the car looking out the window with a sad look in her eyes and now she was all excited because it was snowing.  
  
Rory got out of the car and waited for Jess to get out to.  
  
J: ''Let's go inside.''  
  
R: ''Do we have to ?''  
  
J: ''Rory it's warm inside.''  
  
R: ''I don't care, it's snowing. Please...........?''  
  
J: ''You can do whatever you want, but I'm going inside.''  
  
R: ''But it's no fun if I'm alone.''  
  
J: ''Why do you wanna stay outside anyway ?''  
  
R: ''I wanna watch the snow fall.''  
  
J: ''Tell you what, you go watch and I'll watch it from inside.''  
  
R: ''Jess............please.''  
  
Jess could never resist her. He met her eyes that were begging him to stay outside with her.  
  
Rory gave him one last look and walked away from him, into the snow. She stared at the sky and smiled. This Christmas was getting better and better.  
  
Jess watched her for a while. She looked so happy. She looked like a snow angel. He didn't see what the big deal was. It was just snow, but he joined her anyway.  
  
Rory made a snowball and threw it at Jess. She laughed when it hit him in the face.  
  
Jess wiped the snow out of his face and looked at Rory who was laughing.  
  
J: ''You're going to pay for that.''  
  
He took a step towards her, but Rory ran away from him. Jess ran after her and got hold of one of her arms. He pushed her to the ground, grabbed a hand full of snow and rubbed it in her face.  
  
Rory screamed when she felt the snow on her skin, but after a while she began to laugh. This was the best Christmas ever. She was just having fun with Jess and she didn't have to worry about what Dean would think about it. Breaking up with Dean was for the best. She started to wipe the snow out of her face.  
  
Jess watched her with a small grin on his face and got up. He reached out to help Rory up.  
  
R: ''It's cold.''  
  
J: ''Are you finally ready to go inside, or do I need to rub snow in your face again ?''  
  
R: ''I said I'm cold, not that I wanna go inside.''  
  
Jess moved closer to Rory and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
J: ''Does that help ?''  
  
R: ''A little.''  
  
She met his eyes. This was definitely the best Christmas ever. She leaned in and kissed him on his lips.  
  
Jess was surprised that she kissed him, but that didn't last long. He pulled her even closer and kissed her back with passion.  
  
He changed his mind, Christmas was his favorite holiday and he didn't mind the snow either. 


	5. Frosty the Snowman

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Jess broke the kiss, but kept his arms wrapped around Rory. She looked up at him with her blue eyes and smiled at him. Jess smirked. It didn't matter if it was the snow that made her smile or if it was the kiss, he enjoyed the happy look in her eyes and the smile on her face.  
  
J: ''I changed my mind........Christmas is my favorite holiday.''  
  
Rory couldn't stop smiling. The kiss with Jess was great. She never expected this to happen, but she was glad that it did. Jess kissed her back!!! Jess stroked her cheek. When he touched her she felt warm inside.  
  
J: ''I like the snow too.''  
  
Rory kept on smiling and looked up. It was still snowing. She felt kind of guilty for feeling this happy and she hoped that Dean was having a nice Christmas too.  
  
J: ''So are you ready to go inside now ?''  
  
Rory met his eyes again and Jess knew that he would never meet another girl like Rory again.  
  
R: ''I wanna stay here forever.''  
  
J: ''Ah........but inside there is coffee. Warm coffee.''  
  
R: ''Okay I changed my mind, let's go get coffee.''  
  
Jess let Rory go and started to walk towards the diner. Rory followed him into the diner and started to laugh. The diner was decorated alright! Lights everywhere in every color..........everywhere you looked you saw Christmas decorations.  
  
L: ''So, what do you guys think ?''  
  
R: ''It looks like our house.''  
  
J: ''Did you have to use so much ?''  
  
Luke: ''Wait until you see our apartment.''  
  
L: ''Hey, it looks great.''  
  
Luke: ''Whatever you say Lorelai, I'm just happy that Christmas isn't all year. You want coffee Rory ?''  
  
R: ''Yes please.''  
  
She sat down on one of the stools at the counter.  
  
L: ''How did it go at the children's ward ?''  
  
R: ''Great, you should have been there. It was real nice to see those kids get all excited over a present.''  
  
J: ''Yeah, just like you get all excited over some snow.''  
  
L: ''Ooo is it snowing ?! Can we go outside ?''  
  
R: ''Mom, we just came in.''  
  
L: ''Right, later then. Where's Dean ?''  
  
Rory looked at her hands. She forgot about that for a minute.  
  
R: ''He's taking Lane home.''  
  
It wasn't a lie.........he was taking Lane home.  
  
L: ''Is he going to drop by after he takes Lane home ?''  
  
R: ''I don't think so mom.''  
  
L: ''Why ? It's Christmas you two should be together.''  
  
R: ''We can't be together mom...........''  
  
L: ''Why ?''  
  
Rory looked at Jess, who was pretending to wipe the counter. Rory took a deep breath.  
  
R: ''Dean broke up with me.''  
  
Luke immediately turned around when Rory said that.  
  
L: ''What........?! When ?''  
  
R: ''Right after we finished handing out the gifts.''  
  
L: ''Why ?''  
  
Luke: ''Who cares why. When I get my hands on that boy......''  
  
L: ''Get in line.''  
  
R: ''Mom, Luke don't.....it's my own fault.''  
  
L: ''O honey, are you okay ? How did you get home ?''  
  
R: ''Jess found me and gave me a ride.''  
  
L: ''Wait you were at the hospital ? Why ?''  
  
J: ''Eh.........yeah. I wanted to see what all the fuss was about.''  
  
L: ''Really ?''  
  
Lorelai looked from Rory to Jess and back again. Luke poured Rory some coffee and handed it to her with a little grin on his face.  
  
R: ''Mom, can we please talk about this later ?''  
  
L: ''Sure hon.''  
  
Luke: ''Are you sure you don't want me to beat Dean up ? I wouldn't mind you know.''  
  
Rory smiled. Luke was like a dad to her. He always wanted to protect her from harm.  
  
R: ''I'm sure Luke. Don't worry about me I'm fine and Dean too.''  
  
L: ''You aren't mad at him, not even a little ?''  
  
R: ''Nope........we'll talk later mom.''  
  
Rory drank her coffee while she was forcing herself not to look at Jess. She was going to tell her mom about the kiss she shared with Jess and about why Dean broke up with her. But not yet, not here. Her mom wasn't going to be happy about it, she knew that much.  
  
Jess glanced at Rory who seemed deep in thought. Why didn't she tell her mom about the kiss ?  
  
Rory put her cup down and almost immediately her mom got up and put on her coat.  
  
L: ''Finally. I wanna go outside in the snow.''  
  
Luke sighed.  
  
Luke: ''Why ? It's warm in here.''  
  
L: ''You're no fun Lukey. It's snowing ! Let's go play in the snow.''  
  
Luke: ''Play ? Did you just say play ?''  
  
L: ''Please Lukey............''  
  
Luke grabbed his coat and followed Lorelai to the door.  
  
Luke: ''I can't believe I'm doing this.''  
  
L: ''You'll love it. Are you two coming ?''  
  
R: ''We'll be right there mom.''  
  
Lorelai and Luke went outside. Rory observed Jess,he seemed worried about something. Was it about the kiss ? Was he worried that she wasn't going to tell her mom about it ? Or that she would go back to Dean ? She grabbed Jess' arm as he walked by and forced him to stop.  
  
R: ''What's wrong ?''  
  
J: ''Nothing. Why should anything be wrong ?''  
  
R: ''I'll tell my mom about the kiss Jess. I just wanted to tell her when we were alone, she needs to hear it from me and only me. Cause she is going to get kind of mad.''  
  
J: ''I knew that. I never doubted you.''  
  
R: ''But you were worried about it,weren't you ?''  
  
J: ''A little.''  
  
R: ''I'll tell her when we get home and you don't have to worry about Dean, I'm not going back to him. He broke up with me.''  
  
J: ''What makes you think that I was worried about Dean ?''  
  
R: ''I know you Jess. Now come on. Let's go outside.''  
  
Jess watched her with a satisfied look on his face. She did know him, probably even better than he knew himself. He put on his coat and went outside. He bumped in to Rory who was just standing there looking at something with her hands in her pockets.  
  
J: ''What.......?''  
  
R: ''Look at Luke and my mom. Aren't they cute together ?''  
  
Jess followed Rory's gaze to the two figures in the snow that were making a snowman together.  
  
J: ''I guess.........Are we cute together too ?''  
  
Rory laughed.  
  
R: ''I hope so.''  
  
L: ''Hey guys, don't just stand there. Come help us with Frosty.''  
  
Rory grabbed Jess' hand and they joined Lorelai and Luke. 


	6. In the spirit of Christmas

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Lorelai made some coffee. Well she at least tried to make coffee. She sucked at it actually. The coffee she made always tasted kind of weird. But it had to do until morning. In the morning they would go to Luke's and have the good coffee. Lorelai watched Rory while she took of her coat and sat down at the table. She didn't even look upset. Dean, the boy who Rory claimed to love just broke up with her and she didn't even look upset. And why was Jess always there when Rory had problems with Dean ? She didn't trust that boy, not one bit. Hell, she didn't even like the kid, she was nice to him, because Rory liked him. Rory didn't like him like him, did she ? Rory and Jess were spending a lot of time together lately, but they weren't doing anything else than talking right ?!  
  
L: ''Hey hon, so are you ready to tell me the whole story ?''  
  
R: ''I already told you everything.''  
  
Lorelai gave Rory a cup of coffee and sat down across from her.  
  
L: ''Even if you did.....I wanna hear it again.''  
  
Rory sighed.  
  
R: ''Why ?''  
  
L: ''Because I don't wanna go to bed yet.''  
  
R: ''Well we went to the hospital and when we were done handing out gifts Dean broke up with me.''  
  
L: ''He just broke up with you ? Just like that ? Without a reason ?''  
  
R: ''Eh........................no.''  
  
Rory took a sip of her coffee.  
  
R: ''This coffee is horrible. Thank god we go to Luke's every day.''  
  
L: ''Don't change the subject. I'm an expert on that. Now why did he break up with you ?''  
  
Rory took a deep breath. Here it comes.  
  
R: ''Well we were at the hospital and Jess came to........''  
  
L: ''Watch, I know, you told me that already.''  
  
R: ''Yeah, because he wanted to see what all the fuss was about.''  
  
L: ''I know this too.''  
  
R: While he was there watching, Dean saw him and right after that he broke up with me.''  
  
L: ''Just because Jess was watching ?''  
  
R: ''.............Well.............I saw Jess and I kind of smiled at him and......''  
  
L: ''You kind of smiled at Jess ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah, and Jess smiled back and that's when Dean saw him........smiling at me.''  
  
L: ''Honey, I don't know how to tell you this..........but your story doesn't make any sense.''  
  
R: ''I know mom............''  
  
L: ''Why did he break up with you Rory ?''  
  
R: ''He..................I................and Jess.............''  
  
L: ''Tell me. It's okay.''  
  
R: ''Fine.........Dean broke up with me, because he was jealous of Jess. Dean thought that I had feelings for Jess. Does my story make sense now ?! Dean saw Jess, got mad and broke up with me. Then I wanted to walk home, because I didn't wanna be in the same car with Dean and Jess found me and brought me home.''  
  
L: ''O honey......I'm so sorry for you. Dean has no reason to be jealous of Jess. Right.......?''  
  
R: ''I don't know what to say mom.''  
  
L: ''How about the truth ? You can tell me anything, you know that.''  
  
R: ''You'll get mad.''  
  
L: ''Why would I get mad ? Dean broke up with you.''  
  
R: ''That's the whole point. Dean broke up with me, because he was right. I do have feelings for Jess and I kissed him.''  
  
Lorelai got up.  
  
L: ''What ?! You have feelings for Jess. You're kidding me right ? I mean he's a punk.''  
  
R: ''No mom he isn't ! That's what you think, but he's real sweet if you get to know him.''  
  
L: ''Sweet ?! Rory I know his type. Hell, I even dated guys like him. He will use you Rory. Take advantage of you, because you're so sweet and innocent.''  
  
Rory got up too. Jess would never take advantage of her !  
  
R: ''How do you know ? You don't know Jess, you don't know him at all.''  
  
L: ''Okay I'll admit that. I don't know him, but you've got to trust me.''  
  
R: ''And you have got to trust me. I can choose my own boyfriends.''  
  
Lorelai looked at Rory for a minute. Was Jess her boyfriend ?!  
  
L: ''So now he's your boyfriend ?!''  
  
R: ''No..........not yet anyway.''  
  
L: ''He will never be your boyfriend if I have a say in it.''  
  
Rory couldn't believe her mom. She didn't understand why she liked Jess. She didn't even know Jess, so she had no right to judge him.  
  
R: ''Mom, I don't wanna fight.''  
  
L: ''Me neither hon..........It's just..........it's Jess we're talking about.''  
  
R: ''I know that mom, but maybe he likes me for me. Did you ever think about that ?''  
  
L: ''Of course.........I didn't mean it like that. If he doesn't like you he's a fool.''  
  
R: ''All I'm asking is to give him a chance............for me.''  
  
L: ''Okay............fine. I'll give him a chance, but the minute he hurts you......''  
  
R: ''He won't mom, promise.''  
  
L: ''You don't know that.''  
  
R: ''I don't, but I do know him.''  
  
L: ''Okay you have my permission to date, kiss and do whatever with him.''  
  
R: ''Thanks mom. I love you.''  
  
L: ''Right back at ya babe.''  
  
Lorelai hugged Rory. Maybe Jess wasn't such a bad guy. Everyone had something good in them. And if Rory really liked him, then she would try to like him too.  
  
L: ''Did you tell Luke yet ?''  
  
R: ''No, you can do the honor.''  
  
L: ''But if I do that, the whole town will know. You do know that don't you ?''  
  
R: ''Yes..........I don't care.''  
  
L: ''They'll talk.''  
  
R: ''Let them talk, I don't care what they say.''  
  
L: ''That's my girl. Let's go to bed, I'm tired.''  
  
R: ''Yeah, I'm tired too. Are you sure you're okay about this ?''  
  
Lorelai put out the lights and followed Rory in to the living room.  
  
L: ''I'm sure. So his he a good kisser ?''  
  
R: ''What ?!''  
  
L: ''Well you kissed him right ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah.''  
  
L: ''So is he a good kisser ?''  
  
R: ''Mom, I can't believe you're asking me this.''  
  
L: ''I'm your mom, I need to know everything. Now spill.''  
  
R: ''Yes, he's a good kisser.''  
  
L: ''That's all I wanted to know. Good night hon. Don't forget to dream about Jess.''  
  
R: ''Night mom.''  
  
Rory went in to her room and lay down on her bed with a smile on her face. Her mom got mad, but in the end she was alright with Rory dating Jess. Rory couldn't believe it. She could date Jess. Maybe it was the spirit of Christmas. She got up and got the phone. She just had to tell Lane about this. When she was just about to dial Lane's number she remembered that Lane was probably already sleeping. Rory sighed. Well she would tell Lane tomorrow. But she had to tell someone. Suddenly a name popped in her head. Jess...........he should know. She was going to date him after all. She quickly dialed Luke's number and waited. Her heart was beating like crazy. When Jess answered her heart started to beat even faster.  
  
R: ''Hi........Jess, it's me.''  
  
J: ''Rory...........why are you calling this late ?''  
  
R: ''Sorry........Did I wake you ?''  
  
J: ''No it's fine, so what's up ?''  
  
R: ''I told my mom everything.''  
  
J: ''Even about the kiss ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah.''  
  
J: ''How did she take it ?''  
  
R: ''We had a fight, but everything's fixed. She agreed to give you a chance since I really liked you.''  
  
J: ''You like me ?''  
  
R: ''I'll see you tomorrow.''  
  
J: ''You didn't answer my question Rory.''  
  
R: ''Good night Dodger.''  
  
J: ''Bye.''  
  
Rory hung up and fell asleep with a smile on her face, dreaming of Jess.  
  
In Luke's apartment Jess sat on his bed staring at the phone in his hand. Lorelai was alright with her dating him. He could understand where Lorelai was coming from. He wasn't the nicest guy around and he broke some rules now and then, but he would never hurt Rory. If he ever broke her heart, he would never forgive himself. That's why he would treat Rory right and make sure that her beautiful blue eyes would never cry any tears that he caused. He grabbed a book from under his bed and lay down to read. He looked at the book he just grabbed and smiled. Oliver Twist what a coincidence..... 


	7. A white Christmas

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
When Rory woke up she just lay there for a while, thinking of the night before and the fight she had with her mom. Well it was a little fight, but it was still a fight. Rory sat up straight and looked out her window. Everything was covered with snow and it was still snowing. It was a white Christmas, just like she wanted. Rory got up and smiled. It was Christmas !!! She got dressed and ran up to her mother's room. Her mom was still sleeping. Rory jumped on top of her mom and started to shake her.  
  
R: ''Wake up mom.''  
  
L: ''Why...............?''  
  
R: ''It's Christmas mom.''  
  
L: ''What time is it ?''  
  
R: ''Eight o'clock.''  
  
L: ''Wake me up when it's ten okay, now let mommy sleep.''  
  
Lorelai closed her eyes again.  
  
R: ''But mom, don't you wanna see what Santa brought you ?''  
  
L: ''You mean presents ?''  
  
R: ''Of course presents.''  
  
L: ''You're mean, you know I can't resist presents.''  
  
R: ''I know. Come on.''  
  
Rory got of of Lorelai and waited for her mom to get out of bed.  
  
L: ''Fine, I'm coming. But we're going to get coffee when we're done right ?''  
  
R: ''Of course. Merry Christmas mom.''  
  
L: ''Yeah yeah, just bring me to my presents.''  
  
The two girls went downstairs and started to unpack all the presents. When they were done Lorelai got dressed.  
  
R: ''You know, we should get Luke and Jess something.''  
  
L: ''We should, but we didn't buy them anything and all the stores are closed.''  
  
R: ''Mom this is Stars Hollow, the stores are always open.''  
  
L: ''Right. I'll go get Luke something, what should I get Jess ?''  
  
R: ''Don't worry about that, I'll get Jess something.''  
  
L: ''Okay..........you really like him don't you ?''  
  
R: ''Yes.''  
  
Lorelai smiled. Rory was in love.  
  
L: ''I'll meet you at Luke's in ten minutes okay.''  
  
R: ''Bye mom.''  
  
Lorelai left and Rory was home alone. What could she get Jess ? A book ? No. She wanted to give him something personal. Something that belonged to her. Suddenly she started to smile. She had the perfect thing. She got her coat and ran all the way to Luke's. Her mom was waiting for her in front of Luke's with a small present in her hands.  
  
L: ''Hey hon, did you get something nice for Jess ?''  
  
R: ''Yep, what did you get Luke ?''  
  
L: ''You'll see, let's go in, before we freeze to death.''  
  
They went into Luke's and sat down at the counter. Luke wasn't there. Lorelai started to tap her fingers on the counter.  
  
L: ''I got him a gift and he isn't even here.''  
  
R: ''I'm sure he is mom, maybe he's in the back or something.''  
  
L: ''Maybe, how are we going to get our coffee now ?''  
  
R: ''Just get it yourself.''  
  
L: ''But that isn't allowed. I'm a customer remember.''  
  
R: ''Since when do you care about the rules ?''  
  
L: ''You're right. Guard Luke's present, I'm going in.''  
  
Lorelai got behind the counter and started to pour coffee in two cups.  
  
Luke: ''What do you think you're doing Lorelai ?''  
  
L: ''What does it look like ? I'm getting us some coffee.''  
  
Luke: ''You're not allowed back here.''  
  
L: ''Don't worry, I'm done.''  
  
Lorelai sat down next to Rory again and drank her coffee.  
  
Luke: ''Couldn't you just wait for me to make you some coffee ? I was just in the back you know.''  
  
L: ''It was taking too long and we need our coffee.''  
  
Luke: ''It's going to kill you one of these days.''  
  
L: ''I didn't know you cared Lukey.''  
  
Luke: ''I'm just saying and don't call me that.''  
  
L: ''You know what I'm taking your gift back.''  
  
Luke: ''What gift ?''  
  
L: ''The one I got you.''  
  
Luke: ''You got me a gift ? Why ?''  
  
L: ''Yes and what do you mean why ? It's Christmas and it's tradition to give people gifts.''  
  
Luke: ''Well I didn't get you anything.''  
  
L: ''That's okay Lukey, you'll get me one next year. Here open your gift.''  
  
Lorelai handed Luke the present. He just stared at it for a while, before he took it and opened it. It was a little box in the shape of a snowflake. Luke opened it and grinned. Inside the box were pieces of candy.  
  
Luke: ''You got me candy ?''  
  
L: ''That's all I could find in such a short notice and the candy tastes like coffee.''  
  
Luke: ''Not only did you get me candy, but you got me candy that tastes like coffee ?''  
  
L: ''Hey, just be happy that I got you something and they taste great. Try some.''  
  
Luke: ''Maybe later. Thanks.''  
  
L: ''I'll get you a better present next year.''  
  
R: ''Hey Luke, where's Jess ?''  
  
Luke: ''Don't know, he went out. He never tells me anything.''  
  
R: ''That's okay, I'll find him.''  
  
L: ''O Luke I have something to tell you.''  
  
Rory left the diner, before her mom went on with the story. She headed to the bridge, where she found Jess sitting on the bridge, reading a book. Rory smiled and watched him for a while. This was the Jess she liked the most. The one that came here to read and think about things. He reminded her of herself. This was their spot, nobody else ever came here. That sounded nice, their spot. 


	8. The joy of giving

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Jess tried very hard not to smile. He knew she was there. He could hear her footsteps on the bridge. Trying very hard not to disturb him. He focussed on the page in front of him, pretending that he didn't know that she was there, standing behind him and watching him with her amazing eyes that could make him smile. She sat down next to him, but still didn't say a word. That was what he liked about her. They could just sit together and not talk. He watched her from the corner of his eye. She was staring at the water with a small smile on her face. She lay her hand next to her on the bridge. Did she want to torture him ? Jess kept his eyes on the book, but grabbed her hand.  
  
Rory was glad that he took her hand. Her heart started to beat faster again. She hoped that Jess didn't hear it. She looked at her other hand that was closed. It was small, but it was something personal. She hoped that he would like it.  
  
R: ''Hey Jess, are you done reading ?''  
  
J: ''Maybe, maybe not.''  
  
Jess was teasing her and she knew it.  
  
R: ''Okay, I'll come back later then.''  
  
When she wanted to get up, Jess grabbed her arm.  
  
J: ''I was just kidding. I'll finish it later.''  
  
R: ''I knew that, I just wanted to see if I could get your attention.''  
  
J: ''Well you got it. What's up ?''  
  
Rory locked eyes with him.  
  
R: ''I wanna give you something.''  
  
Jess smiled.  
  
J: ''Really ?''  
  
Rory placed her necklace in his hand.  
  
R: ''Hope you like it.''  
  
Jess looked down at Rory's necklace. It was silver with a small ring on it. He looked at the ring and saw that Rory's name was engraved in it. He put the necklace around his neck and leaned in to kiss Rory.  
  
Rory pulled away from in and smiled at him.  
  
R: ''Does that mean you like it ?''  
  
J: ''Yes, thank you. I have something for you too.''  
  
R: ''You didn't have to get me anything.''  
  
J: ''But I wanted to, here.''  
  
He gave Rory a ring.  
  
Rory ran her fingers over it. It was beautiful. It was silver with a blue stone. She put the ring on her finger.  
  
R: ''It's beautiful, thank you.''  
  
J: ''It matches you eyes.''  
  
Rory started to blush. Jess still couldn't believe how amazing she was. Rory was his girlfriend now and he could still make her blush. Jess pulled her closer and kissed her softly on her lips. When they broke the kiss Rory grabbed his hand and laced her fingers with his.  
  
J: ''We better get back to Luke's.''  
  
R: ''Guess so.''  
  
Jess helped Rory up and they headed back into town. Rory didn't let go of Jess' hand and Jess wrapped an arm around her. Rory smiled again. She was doing that a lot lately, but she couldn't help it. It was just a great feeling, having Jess as her boyfriend............after all this time he was finally hers and she was finally his. 


	9. On to the next Christmas !

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
While Rory and Jess were walking to Luke's everyone was staring at them and whispering.  
  
R: ''I guess, my mom told Luke everything.''  
  
J: ''News travels really fast here.''  
  
R: ''Yeah, that's why nobody reads the paper anymore.''  
  
D: ''Rory.''  
  
Rory turned around as soon as she heard that familiar voice.  
  
R: ''Hey Dean.''  
  
Jess clenched his teeth. Dean........couldn't he just leave Rory alone ? Okay that wasn't fair and he knew that. He had no reason to be jealous of Dean. Rory was with him now.  
  
D: ''Can we talk for a minute ?''  
  
Rory didn't know what to say. She knew that Jess wouldn't like it and she wasn't ready yet to talk to Dean alone.  
  
D: ''Please..........it will only be for a minute.''  
  
Rory looked at Jess for an answer. Jess nodded at her and let her go.  
  
D: ''If that's okay with you Jess.''  
  
J: ''Sure. I'll see you at Luke's okay.''  
  
R: ''Yeah, be right there. Thanks.''  
  
Jess left and Rory was alone with Dean. She felt uncomfortable.  
  
D: ''I know this must be weird for you. It is for me anyway.''  
  
R: ''It is weird talking to you again, when we're not together anymore.''  
  
D: ''I know, but I wanted to ask you something.''  
  
Rory looked at him. She was afraid of his question.  
  
D: ''Don't worry, I'm not going to ask you back or anything.''  
  
Rory smiled. Dean knew exactly what she was thinking.  
  
R: ''Good, I don't think I could handle that right now.''  
  
D: ''Can we still be friends ? I know that it might seem kind of strange at first, but I would really like that. You still mean something to me, you know.''  
  
R: ''I know, and you'll always have a special place in my heart too.''  
  
D: ''Is that a yes ?''  
  
R: ''Of course Dean.''  
  
Dean nodded and looked at Rory for a while.  
  
D: ''So are you happy with him ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah.''  
  
D: ''Good. If he hurts you........''  
  
R: ''Thanks Dean.''  
  
D: ''Well I have to go. Work. See you around.''  
  
R: ''You will. Now I don't have to avoid Doose's market anymore.''  
  
Dean smiled and turned around to walk away.  
  
R: ''Hey Dean........''  
  
Dean stopped and turned around to face Rory again.  
  
D: ''Yeah......?''  
  
R: ''Merry Christmas.''  
  
D: ''You too..........and wish your mom a Merry Christmas for me too.''  
  
R: ''I will, bye.''  
  
Rory watched Dean walk away and went to Luke's. She saw Lane sitting at a table and joined her.  
  
R: ''Hey, did my mom tell you the big news yet ?''  
  
Lane: ''Yeah, you and Jess are together. I knew you liked him.''  
  
R: ''I do. I really do.''  
  
Jess sat down next to Rory and grabbed a fry of of Lane's plate.  
  
Lane: ''Hey, get your own.''  
  
J: ''Didn't get enough sleep last night ?''  
  
Lane: ''Just because you are dating my best friend, doesn't mean that I have to be nice to you.''  
  
J: ''I never asked you to be nice to me.''  
  
Lane: ''I have to go. I'm going to church with my mom.''  
  
R: ''Have fun.''  
  
J: ''Don't forget to sing.''  
  
Lane: ''Bye Rory..............Jess.''  
  
J: ''So what did Dean want ?''  
  
R: ''Nothing much, he wanted to know if we could still be friends.''  
  
J: ''Let me guess you told him yes.''  
  
R: ''Yeah, you don't have a problem with that do you ?''  
  
J: ''Of course not Rory, he was your boyfriend for a long time.''  
  
R: ''Thanks for understanding.''  
  
J: ''No problem.''  
  
R: ''So since you're my new boyfriend, you have to come to the children's ward next year with me and Lane.''  
  
J: ''All I have to say is on to the next Christmas.''  
  
Jess wasn't lying, he couldn't wait till next Christmas. Rory finally kissed him after all this time on Christmas. He wondered what would happen next Christmas.................... 


End file.
